To Earn a Miko's Love
by Entei Artist
Summary: AU- Kikyo has recently died, leaving the barrier that protects the Kingdom in Kagome's hands. The demons have sent InuYasha to break the barrier, but what happens when he falls in love with her? InuKag MirSan


To Earn a Miko's Love

By Entei Artist

Prologue

Princess Kagome placed her hand on the glass coffin of her former teacher, muttering a brief prayer. _Our beloved Kikyo, guardian of the barrier _was embedded in the wooden base, which Kagome mentally snorted at. She was happy, yet angry at the priestess's department to hell. She was happy because her dreaded instructor was gone and angry at the fact that _she_ was now the protector of the barrier.

The barrier was created by Kikyo, not long after a rumor spread that the demons were heading this way for a bloodlust. Kikyo did not take any chances, but it did take a while for the barrier to be set up.

While preparing, Kikyo came into the path of the son of the legendary dog demon, InuYasha. Being a miko, Kikyo wanted to be _merciful _and purify him. He was a half-demon and deserved a chance to fit in somewhere. She tried, but she ended up falling heads-over-heels for him. She was not sure how InuYasha felt, though, and that doubt was the seed to her death.

InuYasha somehow gave in to Kikyo's plan, but InuYasha's actions quickly reached the ears of his family. His father, Inu-Taisho, refused to have his son become a human. He and InuYasha's mother attempted to stop the purification, but was killed by Kikyo. Just imagine that. The great dog demon, falling at the feet of a miko. She used a form of the Kaioh curse, transforming InuYasha's parents into humans and shot an arrow that pierced their hearts. She fled after that, not wanting to confront InuYasha after she had just killed his relatives.

The only way to get in and out of the barrier was on a small bridge connecting the Kingdom with the outside world. The bridge would not let demons in unless the miko wished it to be that way.

There was also the issue of the Shikon no tama, otherwise known as the Jewel of four souls. It was the key to the barrier's duration. No Shikon no tama. No barrier. That was also a reason that the demons tried to enter the Kingdom. The Shikon Jewel could grant it's holder's wish. It belonged to Kikyo in her lifetime, but since she was burning in hell, it was passed down to Kagome, for she was now the current miko.

A few days ago, Kikyo was in a horrible fight with some incredibly strong demons who wanted to get revenge because the barrier stretched further than the castle would ever go, pushing demons from their homes. She was caught off for a second and ended up getting killed. Boo-hoo.

But behind their backs, they did not know that the demons were planning something….

A tall, silver-haired demon stood near the stained-glass window in a dignified stance. The other demons were surrounding an elaborately designed table, which fit perfectly with the room's gorgeous style. The walls were a range of a rich shade of red and gold and the curtains draped elegantly over the window, revealing the beautiful landscape of the Western Lands.

"Silence," his loud voice boomed and the discussion immediately ceased.

The lesser demons looked fearfully at their Lord. It was either listen to him or you were dead.

A young half-demon in the middle didn't take that kind of crap. "You can't tell me what to do, Sesshoumaru!" After a few nanoseconds later, he deeply regretted his loudmouth nature when he was dangling ten feet in the air at his half-brother's hands.

"It is your fault that Father lays dead," Sesshoumaru hissed deadly. "You _will_ go and destroy the barrier!"

"I'm-m NOT go-ing to face Kikyo again!" InuYasha choked out, struggling under Sesshoumaru's grip.

"I have heard that she is dead," Sesshoumaru informed him, throwing InuYasha to the ground in disgust.

InuYasha's eyes widened, but that was all the expression he showed. "Keh," He muttered, which basicly meant 'sure, why the hell not?' in his language. His gaze was still at the floor.

Nobody new that the minute they attacked, Hell would break loose…. Unless a certain priestess stopped it… one by the name of Kagome…..

To be continued

EA (Entei Artist) :What do you think? Does it suck?

Kay (one of my friends): Yup.

EA: Shut up.

Kay: You.

N'D: Shut up, the both of you. END- OF- DISCUSSION!

Joy: rolls eyes

EA: Review!


End file.
